


25 Days of Fic-mas

by AnnGraham



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: A short series of stories based on Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Ethan Carter III | Derrick Bateman/Rockstar Spud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Auction

Standing under the hot lights Spud fought not to fidget, the last thing he wanted to do was give Dixie the satisfaction of knowing she’d succeeded in making him dread Christmas this year. A charity auction _had_ sounded like a good idea in the split second before she’d informed him it was the wrestlers who were being auctioned off and he was one of the lucky few. With his contract up in the new year he’d had no option but to agree. At least he’d gotten to choose his charity, if anyone bid on him that is, JB had almost finished his introduction and as much as he dreaded being at someone’s beck and call for two weeks it would be infinitely worse if _no one_ bided.

Holding his breath as the opening bid for 100 fell into complete silence Spud closed his eyes against all the pitying faces staring at him. Never had it been more evident that he’d failed in making any friends. Just when he was ready to make a run for it, maybe change his name a familiar voice interrupted his panicking thoughts to offer the highest bid of the night. Jaw dropping he pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t some nightmare and that Ethan Carter the Third really had just bid a ridiculous amount of money for him.

Shock held him still, watching Ethan climb on stage to polite applause he couldn’t even offer up a protest to the firm grip on his arm, docilely following the bigger man to a quiet corner and away from all the prying eyes. It was the look of pure smugness on Ethan’s face that broke through his shock, yanking his arm free he hissed, “what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Breath catching he hated the maddening flutter of attraction at Ethan’s charming smile.

“I think I just secured your services for the next two weeks,” smirking at Spud’s appalled expression Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets, flicker of amusement fading he lowered his voice, “and I expect you to … how was it phrased, be at my beck and call.”

“Why … why me?” Wincing at the plaintive tone in his voice Spud straightened to his full height, holding Ethan’s steady gaze he didn’t allow himself to look away, there had been an unspoken truce between them for the last few months. Well more of a ignoring each other situation but it _hurt_ to think Ethan wanted to go back to being enemies again, “I thought we were …”

Jaw bunching at the distressed look on Spud’s face Ethan held up his hand, “you misunderstood me Spud, I didn’t pick you to renew hostilities. I picked you because despite everything that’s happened between us I know I can trust you.” Watching the startled pleasure light up Spud’s eyes for one breath-taking moment and the anxiety on if he had made the right choice evaporated. 

“Trust me with what,” taking a step closer Spud examined Ethan’s face, he didn’t realize how worried he was until a large hand squeezed his shoulder. Shivering he bit off a gasp, it had been so long since Ethan had touched him without anger he was helpless against the slow burn of desire.

“Trust you with helping me experience every single Christmas tradition there is,” voice husky Ethan gave silent thanks to his Aunt’s plan, this chance to experience a true Christmas was a gift. Even better was the fact she couldn’t say anything about him having Spud by his side again. Smiling at the smaller man’s confusion he squeezed his shoulder one last time before dropping his hand, “rich kid, remember Spud. There was never any cheesy Christmas activities, just fancy parties and decorations I wasn’t allowed to touch. I want to do everything this year, from peppermint hot chocolate to building a snowman … and I don’t want pity or to be laughed at.”

Subduing his surprise Spud blew out a determined breath, there were so many reasons to say no but he found himself reaching out to gently touch Ethan’s arm, “well then Sir, I’m at your disposal.” Ethan’s slow smile was a sharp reminder of why he’d fallen in love in the first place and he vowed to do everything in his power to make this Christmas one to remember … for both of them.


	2. Advent Calendar

December 10th dawned bright and cold. Waking to the buzz of an incoming text Spud groaned, rolling over he blindly fumbled for his phone only to stare in complete confusion at the list of Christmas activities on his screen. Tossing his phone aside he buried his head in a pillow, bolting upright seconds later as last night’s events hit him. The stupid auction, Ethan bidding on him, his surprising request on wanting to experience a traditional Christmas … a request that in no way at all made him want to drag Ethan into a hug and never let go. Some days he couldn’t decide if it made him weak or strong that he could still care so much about a man that had hurt him so badly. 

Rolling out of bed and preparing to face the day he couldn’t stop thinking about all the things Ethan must have missed growing up. By the time he was dressed he’d made some additions to the list, and he knew exactly which one to start with. Collecting his wallet and keys Spud stopped by a small luxury shop before making the familiar trek to the Carter estate. As expected it was tastefully decorated for Christmas and ringing the doorbell he busied himself examining the large wreath of the door to calm his nerves. The door was thrown open and resisting the urge to step back at Ethan’s scowl he offered a nervous smile, “good morning, Ethan.”

“You’re late,” gesturing Spud in Ethan hurried him towards his wing of the house. Aunt D had read him the riot act last night for his stunt, and she had been even more unhappy with him when he’d refused to tell her why he’d picked Spud of all people. She’d never understood how he’d been friends with Spud in the first place, or how much he’d regretted his actions once tempers had cooled.

“Sorry,” hurrying after the bigger man Spud relaxed once it became clear he wouldn’t be bumping into Dixie. “I had an errand to run,” offering the gift bag he watched Ethan’s irritation melt into startled pleasure. “Merry Christmas Sir.” 

Eyes flying to Spud’s face Ethan had to push aside the sudden urge to kiss his shy smile, “thank you Spud.” The thrill of an unexpected present warmed him and he eagerly rummaged through the tissue paper, pulling out an elaborate wooden calendar he couldn’t hide his surprise, “you got me an advent calendar?”

“I thought it would make a good first tradition,” stepping closer Spud tapped on the little red door with the number one glittering on it. “Of course we will have to eat our way up to today but I think between the two of us we can manage,” tone solemn his mouth twitched at Ethan’s amused smile. 

“I think you’re right,” opening the first two doors Ethan popped the chocolate in his mouth, humming in delight he offered the other to Spud. “You know we used to have a giant advent calendar at home, it was built by some famous architect. I remember being excited to open each door.” Shrugging he ate another chocolate, avoiding Spud’s gaze he forced himself to finish the story, “of course it turned out it was only for show, there was nothing behind the doors. I … I never bothered with them after that.” 

“Well,” clearing his throat Spud opened the next door, “trust me, this one you can open and every door is filled with chocolate.” Looking up and catching sight of the smear of chocolate on Ethan’s lower lip he struggled to keep his hands to himself, the wall of anger he used to forget how much he wanted the bigger man had all but disappeared, leaving him flushed and excited. Together they opened every door until they were caught up, stuffed full of chocolate and with a quiet understanding humming between them day one was off to a good start.


	3. Christmas Tree

Pulling his scarf tighter around his neck Spud followed Ethan through the busy crowd, the first Christmas tree lot they’d gone to had been almost deserted so he’d convinced the other man to come to this one. It had been worth the argument to observe Ethan take in the holiday decorations and the explosion of festive booths selling everything Christmas with barely leashed excitement. Hurrying to catch up he suppressed a smile as Ethan looked over at him and then rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I admit you were right,” Spud’s smile made his stomach dip pleasantly and Ethan coughed to hide his reaction. Shoving his hands in his pockets he nudged his shoulder, “don’t let it go to your head Spud.” 

Nodding solemnly Spud didn’t try to disguise his amusement, “never.” Pausing to examine a large tree he changed the subject, “so how big were you thinking? You have plenty of space.” 

“Ah well, as to that I was thinking the tree would be for your apartment,” an awkward beat of silence passed as Spud turned to look at him and Ethan hurried to explain. “Aunt D already has the family Christmas tree and she’d only ask questions I don’t want to answer if I come home with another.”

“Especially if you decorate it yourself,” keeping his tone matter-of-fact Spud forced the frown from his face when Ethan shrugged and looked away. Taking a moment to acknowledge just how much time Ethan would be spending in his small apartment, with no chance of encountering Dixie he couldn’t deny the flutter of longing. “Well, I don’t have one yet …”

“Perfect, then it’s meant to be,” curling his fingers around Spud’s wrist Ethan tugged the smaller man through an opening in the trees, pushing through the fragrant branches he laughed as mounds of snow fell on them. Stumbling out into a clearing he shook his head, mouth twitching at Spud’s grumbled curses he was unable to resist reaching out to brush a clump of snow out of the smaller man’s hair. Fingers lingering in the silky strands for a second he smiled when Spud huffed but didn’t pull away, “this is more fun that I’d expected.”

Swallowing as Ethan turned away to start examining the trees Spud willed his heart to settle, “yeah, I … I’m having a good time too. I forgot how much I used to love this.”

“See, being at my beck and call isn’t such a bad thing,” teasing he grinned at Spud’s eye roll and tucking away the fact he didn’t actually disagree Ethan dragged him from tree to tree, each one with some small flaw that made them unsuitable. He was sure Spud was going to lose patience with him but it never happened, taking a deep breath of the pine scented air it was a bit of a surprise to realize how content he was.

“This one,” stopping abruptly Spud yanked on Ethan’s arm to pull him back, “this one is perfect.” Watching Ethan examine the tree with such serious concentration he was a second too late to wipe the fondness off his face, flushing under the other man’s growing smirk. 

Straightening up Ethan took one step closer, gaze dipping to the other man’s mouth satisfaction flickered through him when Spud licked his lips, “yes, it is perfect.” Voice husky as blue eyes darkened he took a deep breath and let the charged moment fade, “let’s go buy it.” 

“Yes Sir,” flushing under the warmth in Ethan’s dark eyes Spud didn’t even try to hide how happy he was. Here with the one man he should hate, surrounded by the smell of Christmas he couldn’t wait to get the tree home and start decorating.


	4. Peppermint Hot Chocolate

After paying for the tree and arranging delivery Ethan checked his phone, it had been buzzing non-stop for half an hour and scrolling through the mass of texts from his Aunt he resisted the urge to massage away the beginnings of a headache. 

“What is it?” Looking up at Spud’s voice Ethan sighed and tilted his phone so the other man could see, watching the way Spud rolled his eyes as he scanned the texts he found his shoulders relaxing. It was somewhat reassuring to observe how little impact his Aunt’s words had and he idly wondered when that had happened.

“Does she really expect you to have me cleaning the toilets?” Scrolling through the list of increasingly disgusting suggestions Spud glanced up, caught by the assessing gleam in Ethan’s eyes he shivered at the teasing brush of fingers as the phone was pulled away. 

“Let’s just say you’re not her favourite person,” shrugging aside Spud’s unamused glare Ethan nudged him towards the glittering booths. The smell of gingerbread and peppermint was getting impossible to ignore. 

Touching the bright red wool of a candy striped scarf as they passed by Spud gave a second’s thought to buying it before eyeing Ethan’s stupidly attractive profile, forcing his voice to stay casual and not show how much he _needed_ to know, “did you ever consider …”

Raising an eyebrow as Spud trailed off Ethan easily picked up his train of thought, “did I ever consider bidding on you just to humiliate you?” Spud flushed but nodded, looking away from him with such a miserable expression that he confessed before he could stop himself, “no, not even once, I promise you.” 

“Well then,” warmth pooling through him Spud found his gaze caught by one of more colourful booths, smiling he curled his hand around Ethan’s elbow, the old familiar gesture felt surprisingly … good, “I think I know what holiday tradition we can try next.” Leading the way he stopped and ordered two deluxe hot chocolates, paying before Ethan could even begin to pull out his wallet.

“You didn’t need to pay,” accepting the cup Spud held out Ethan frowned doubtfully at the mound of whipped cream and sprinkles. It all looked to be a bit too … much.

“It’s good, trust me,” dropping a peppermint stick into Ethan’s hot chocolate and swirling it around Spud smirked at Ethan’s grimace, “and I wanted to pay. It’s not often you get to provide someone’s first … peppermint hot chocolate.” Stirring in his own peppermint stick he grinned as Ethan threw his head back and laughed.

Wiping his eyes Ethan raised his cup, “well, here’s to being my first.” Finally taking a sip he moaned involuntarily at the complex burst of chocolate and peppermint, quickly finishing half the cup in one go he abruptly took in Spud’s flush. Swallowing he offered his arm, satisfaction filling him as Spud took a step closer and slid a hand around his elbow he smiled slowly, “so what else should we try?”


	5. Decorating

Looking around his thoroughly cleaned apartment Spud blew out a breath and checked for the third time that he had plenty of refreshments. The tree was set to be delivered soon and he expected Ethan to show up at any moment. He _had_ offered to pick the other man up but Ethan had waved his offer aside, just telling him to be ready … and so he had gone shopping and cleaned until his nerves had settled. Yesterday had been so wonderful that it scared him how much he was looking forward to seeing Ethan again. 

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he hurried to answer, eyes widening at the sight of Ethan dressed casually in jeans and an _extremely_ well-fitted dark green henely. “Good morning, Sir,” flushing at the breathless note in his voice he took a step back and ushered the other man in. “The … the tree should be here soon.”

“Good morning Spud,” looking around, pleased to find little had changed since he’d last been over Ethan turned to find Spud’s gaze lingering on his chest. Flexing just to watch Spud’s flush deepen he flopped on the couch and put his feet up, well used to admiring looks he had to admit he very much enjoyed when Spud did it.

Scrambling for something to say, some way to make it less obvious he’d just been checking Ethan out Spud sighed in relief at the knock on his door. “That must be the tree,” ignoring Ethan’s amused smile he opened the door and busied himself directing the delivery man on where to set the tree down. It was a hot, messy few minutes before he’d secured the tree to its base and by the time he’d inched out from under the prickly branches Ethan had tipped the delivery man and was seeing him out. 

“I see this isn’t your first time,” grinning as Spud huffed in reluctant amusement at his word choice Ethan reached out to brush pine needles out of his hair. “So tiger, what do we do first?” Deliberately using his old nickname he pretended not to notice how Spud froze for a moment, releasing his breath when the other man didn’t protest. 

“Lights,” heart pounding Spud cleared his throat, that nickname spoken without derision hit him like a ton of bricks and he turned away from Ethan’s regard to rummage through a box. Pulling out a tangled ball of wires he dropped them in Ethan’s hands, pulse settling at the other man’s confusion, “you Ethan, have the time honoured tradition of untangling the Christmas lights.” 

“Right,” holding the ball up Ethan tugged on one end, sighing when that only made the tangle worse. Scowling he tugged harder, “are you sure this is possible?” Mouth twitching at Spud’s bright laugh he graciously accepted the other man’s help, gaze dropping to graceful fingers quickly unravelling the knots he couldn’t stop his mind from imagining those hands somewhere else. 

“See, nothing do it,” dropping his hands Spud felt his breath catch at the look on Ethan’s face, for one wild moment he thought the other man was going to kiss him. Stifling the flood of longing he forced a smile and casually fled to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “do you want anything to drink?” At Ethan’s affirmation he poured them both a drink and firmly set his mind on the task of demonstrating how fun decorating a Christmas tree could be. 

Stringing the lights on to much laughter, each of them sporting more than one red mark from being stabbed by the tree it didn’t take long before each decoration had carefully been placed on. Good-natured teasing had followed over some of his more … home made decorations and he’d taken great joy in tossing tinsel in Ethan’s direction. A small tinsel war breaking out until there was just as much on the floor as on the tree. It was messy and chaotic and he was positive it was the opposite of anything Ethan had ever experienced. 

Finally stepping back Spud held out the switch for the lights, “would you like to do the honours Sir?” Swallowing when Ethan squeezed his hand before taking the switch he fought to keep the sappy smile off his face. 

Watching the tree light up Ethan couldn’t disguise his delight, the Christmas trees from his childhood might be more impressive but this one … this one he’d done himself and it made it all the more beautiful. Basking in the satisfaction he met Spud’s warm gaze, “thank you tiger, I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” taking a chance Spud stepped up next to Ethan, reaching out to take his hand he didn’t say anything when the other man only squeezed back. Today had been perfect and he didn’t want it to end. “Since I’m at your beck and call what do you say to staying for supper?”

Laughing Ethan glanced down, grip tightening at Spud’s shy smile, “I think I’m going to enjoy ordering you around.” Somehow the other man’s eye roll was the perfect ending.


	6. Shopping

Stifling a yawn Spud pulled his gloves on more tightly, it was a cold morning and he was impatiently waiting for Ethan to show up. The other man hadn’t told him what he wanted to do today and there was a small part of himself that still feared this would turn into a big joke on him. Eyebrow rising as a limo turned the corner he wasn’t surprised when the door opened to reveal Ethan, shaking his head he climbed in, “you don’t think this might be a bit much?” Ethan’s confused frown told him quite clearly that he didn’t think it was.

“It is one of the smallest limos,” shrugging Ethan leaned back, studying Spud’s profile as he turned to watch the passing scenery he found his eyes focusing on the bright gleam of the other man’s hair. It was a relief to see it had grown back so well and once again he had to stomp on the raising guilt of what he’d done. 

“What do you want to do today?” Turning his head to catch Ethan staring at him Spud flushed, heart skipping a beat he focused on tugging his gloves off.

Smirking Ethan leaned forward, “I thought we’d attempt to do some Christmas shopping.” Spud’s eyes jumped to his in surprise and he reached out to tug the smaller man onto the seat next to him.

“You … you’ve been Christmas shopping before Ethan, I’ve seen you,” Ethan’s fingers were still curled firmly around his wrist and Spud relaxed into the warm touch, eyes falling half-shut as a thumb smoothed circles over his skin. 

“For myself,” voice low Ethan breathed in Spud’s cologne, flexing his fingers he reluctantly let go, mouth quirking in a smile at the smaller man’s sigh he slouched, putting his feet up on the opposite seat. “I hire a personal shopper every year to buy the other gifts.” 

Rolling his eyes Spud nudged Ethan’s arm, “you know you have too much money right.” Shivering as Ethan’s laugh gusted past his ear he resisted all urges to crowd closer. 

“Perhaps I just never properly spoiled you before,” teasing Ethan enjoyed how Spud’s eyes widened, holding up a hand as the smaller man immediately started to protest. “I believe you are at my beck and call tiger so my first command is no objecting to anything today.” 

“Yes, Sir,” sighing Spud hid a smile at Ethan’s smugness, it really was adorable how much enjoyment the other man got out of getting his own way. 

“Good man,” satisfied Ethan buttoned his coat as the limo rolled to a stop, stepping out he ushered Spud into the first store. Tastefully decorated for Christmas it screamed a quiet elegance and money he knew made the man by his side uneasy, pressing a hand to Spud’s back as a woman came to greet them heat prickled along his skin at how easily Spud relaxed at his touch. 

The next hours were a study in how time consuming it was to pick out gifts, shop after shop making him regret even suggesting this until everyone was accounted for. Spud had a surprising good eye for what his family would like and Ethan wondered how he’d never noticed just how much the other man must had paid attention to him. A small argument broke out when Spud had refused the stores gift wrapping but his protests had subsided with a jab to the ribs and a pointed reminder how he’d wanted to experience a true Christmas. In part retaliation and part just because he wanted to Ethan insisted Spud get measured for a new suit at the same time he did, glaring his protest into silence before it could even start.

Finally exhausted, feet sore and feeling like he’d wrestled a dozen matches Ethan directed the driver to one of his favourite restaurants. He’d never taken Spud there and he was looking forward to experiencing it with someone he didn’t have to try to impress, usually he only came here with some woman his parents wanted him to meet. 

“Are you sure about this?” Lowering his voice Spud tried his best to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt, he’d carefully chosen today’s outfit to match any occasion but even with his plainest bowtie he couldn’t help but feel out of place. Following the maître’d to a table it felt like every eye was judging him and finding him lacking to be in the company of a rich, handsome man like Ethan Carter.

“I am,” boldly capturing Spud’s hand Ethan held on firmly, “I’d like to actually enjoy a good meal with good company for once. Besides, we deserve this after all that shopping, a Christmas tradition I think I’ll leave off my list next time,” smiling as Spud’s tense expression faded he ignored their waiters slight doubt-take, lazily wondering how long it would take before the gossip he’d been out with another man reached his Aunt. In this moment with Spud looking at him with achingly familiar fondness he couldn’t bring himself to care one bit about possible consequences.


	7. Wrapping

Greeting the Carter’s latest butler, arms full of wrapping paper Spud was grateful Ethan had only called him to come over when Dixie wasn’t in. It had been a surprisingly thoughtful gesture from a man not used to considering other people’s feelings and it further weakened his defense against Ethan’s charm. 

“Good you’re here,” jumping at the sound of Ethan’s voice Spud cursed as several rolls of paper dropped to the ground.

“Sorry tiger, I didn’t mean to startle you,” grinning at the other man’s grumble Ethan kneeled down to gather up the fallen rolls, eyebrows raising at the wide variety of styles. “You certainly came prepared.” 

“Well you Sir, bought a lot of gifts,” teasing Spud laughed at Ethan’s pained groan, following him down the hall he dumped his armful on the coffee table. Unlike last time he’d been here he could see the decorating company had been by, perfect little touches of Christmas strewn all through the room.

Following Spud’s gaze Ethan grimaced, “I prefer our Christmas tree.” Smirking at Spud’s sharp inhale he clapped the smaller man on the back, “I’ll go get the gifts, although I still think you should have let the store wrap them. I know I’m going to be terrible at this.”

“You’ve never been terrible at anything in your life,” sorting through what he’d brought Spud couldn’t help but scoff at the idea, freezing at the light touch to his shoulder he twisted around, frowning at the serious expression on Ethan’s face.

“I was a terrible friend,” brushing his knuckles along Spud’s jaw Ethan smiled faintly at the automatic protest he could see forming. “Don’t argue Spud, we both know it’s true. You were always a better friend than I was.”

Ethan’s tone carried a wealth of unspoken regret and Spud gave into the need to comfort. Taking a deep breath he smiled ruefully, “rich kid right?” Ethan’s eyes widened and he squeaked when he was yanked into a hug, shuddering at the hand settling low on his back he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed being in Ethan’s arms.

Arms tightening Ethan murmured against Spud’s hair, “I learned from a young age my so called ‘friends’ only ever wanted one thing from me.” The words were pulled from him and only Spud’s quiet presence let him finish the painful confession, “I’d never had a real friend before I met you.”

Swallowing back words of sympathy Spud pulled away, smoothing out the wrinkles he’d left. Pulse jumping unsteadily at the feel of firm muscles he risked teasing, “so I was your first then.” After a startled beat of silence Ethan laughed, dark eyes sparkling with humour and he congratulated himself on lightening the mood.

Sighing as his laughter trailed off Ethan shook his head, “thank you tiger, I needed that.” Shoving aside old regrets at Spud’s pleased smile he turned to the daunting pile of gifts and wrapping paper, “now, show me how this wrapping thing works.”

“Yes, Sir,” despite his doubts Ethan turned out to be a natural at wrapping, soon out pacing his own talents Spud pretended to be annoyed by the other man’s playful teasing. Ethan’s amused smirk proved he wasn’t fooling him and in no time at all they had a pile of brightly coloured gifts strewn about the room. Surveying their success he nudged Ethan’s arm, “and you thought you’d be terrible.”

Spud was warm and steady by his side and taking a moment to appreciate how truly far they’d come in such a short time Ethan choose his words carefully, “I guess there’s hope for me yet.” At Spud’s slow nod and sweet smile of agreement it felt like that most natural thing in the world to wrap an arm around his waist.


	8. Christmas Cards

Arranging the wrapped presents in his closet Ethan wasn’t surprised that Spud had already cleaned off the table by the time he got back. What did surprise him however was to find the other man carefully setting out various item he vaguely recognized as crafting tools. Spotting construction paper and glitter his question came out sharped than he intended, “what do you think you’re doing Spud?”

Trying not to wince Spud looked up, trying out an innocent smile at Ethan’s scowl, “I thought it would be fun if we made some Christmas cards.” If anything Ethan’s expression grew even more appalled and he held back a sigh, he’d had a feeling this activity was going to be a tough sell.

“I can’t send home made cards to my friends,” huffing as Spud’s eyes narrowed Ethan crossed his arms. “You know what I mean Spud, if word got around I was sending out something I made myself my …”

“Your reputation would be ruined?” Ethan’s jaw bunched and he nodded stiffly, patting the seat next to him Spud waited until the other man reluctantly sat. “That’s why these cards are meant for sick kids at the hospital,” meeting Ethan’s surprised expression he smiled wryly, reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

The sudden rush of anxiety fading and leaving him tired Ethan turned his hand over, tangling their fingers together warmth filled him at Spud’s shiver, “I’m sorry I snapped, that’s a really nice gesture.”

“You … hired me,” flushing at Ethan’s coughed ‘bought’ Spud did his best to ignore the heat racing through his body, the idea of being owned by Ethan really shouldn’t turn him on so much, “to share in all the Christmas traditions and Christmas traditions are supposed to be fun. I wouldn’t do anything to ruin that.”

“Well then,” reluctantly releasing Spud’s hand Ethan gingerly held up a piece of bright red paper, “let’s make some cards then.”

Hiding his amusement at how gingerly Ethan was handling the construction paper Spud solemnly showed him how to fold it to create a card. After that it was a free for all for the cutters, and stickers he’d brought, his amusement only deepening at how firmly the other man stayed away from the glitter. Pouring of liberal dose of silver glitter over his card he blew off the excess, laughter breaking free when Ethan cursed and glowered at him.

“Sorry Sir,” biting his lip Spud leaned forward and did his best to brush glitter out of Ethan’s hair, perhaps he had gone a little overboard. Sucking in a breath when Ethan growled and caught his wrist he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped when the other man deliberately dipped his fingers in the glitter and dragged them down his face.

“There, now we’re even,” ending with a quick swipe just under Spud’s bottom lip Ethan could feel his voice deepen as the smaller man swayed closer. “You look good in glitter.”

Eyes narrowing even as his pulse jumped Spud grabbed a handful of gold glitter, holding it threateningly as Ethan suddenly backed up, “I think you’re look good in glitter as well.” Before Ethan could escape he tossed his handful, taking great enjoyment in the other man’s outraged gasp before the war was on. By the time it was over they’d both collapsed on the couch, covered from head to toe in glitter.

“I am _not_ cleaning this,” vainly brushing glitter out of his hair Ethan surveyed the state of the room, not an inch wasn’t covered in glitter and he suspected he was just going to have to throw out his couch. Spud grunted in agreement and his mouth twitched again, thanks to his longer reach the other man had taken the worse of the damage and his skin was streaked with a rainbow of glitter. Standing he held out his hand, “come on, time to shower and change. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

Accepting the help Spud fought to keep from reacting to the mental image of showering with Ethan, “yes Sir.” Repressing a groan as a firm hand settled on his back he hoped he could get through the next few days without letting Ethan know he was head over heels for him.


	9. Gingerbread House

It was early. Too early but he’d had to get out from under the house’s oppressive atmosphere. To say Aunt D had been unhappy with him when she’d learned about the ‘glitter’ incident was an _understatement_ , even hiring the best professional cleaners there had still been traces tracked through the house and when Spud’s clothes came back from the dry cleaners well … his ears still rang from the lecture. God knew when she eventually heard he’d taken Spud out to supper at that restaurant he’d never hear the end of it. 

Picking up breakfast he knocked on Spud’s door, continuing to knock until the door was at last thrown open some of his frustration faded at the sight of Spud still wearing his clothes. Pushing inside Ethan set the food on the kitchen counter and tossed the dry cleaning over the back of a chair, “good morning Spud.”

“It’s six in the morning,” yawning Spud scrubbed a hand through his hair, closing the door he leaned against the wall and blearily watched Ethan bustle around his small kitchen setting out plates and silverware. 

Gesturing for Spud to sit Ethan dug into his breakfast wrap, “I don’t remember set hours for being at my beck and call.” Smirking at Spud’s scowl easy silence fell until the food had all been eaten. Leaning back and stifling a yawn he blinked when Spud determinedly tugged him upright and pushed him towards the couch.

“Sleep Sir, I’ll properly be at your beck and call when you wake up,” giving into impulse Spud brushed back a stray curl, Ethan’s soft smile sent heat licking up his spine and he briskly drew a blanket over the other man before he gave into another impulse.

The apartment settled into warm silence, and the next time Ethan opened his eyes the warm glow of the Christmas lit up the room, the smell of fresh coffee drawing his attention to the kitchen. “What time is it?” Sitting up to make room he accepted the mug Spud held out, relaxing as the smaller man sat next to him.

“Just past noon,” curling his legs under him Spud sipped his tea, leaning close enough to feel the warmth from Ethan’s body he watched surprise flicker across the other man’s face.

“I didn’t think I’d sleep so long,” stretching Ethan set his mug on the coffee table, taking a moment to check his phone he dismissed the texts from his Aunt, he was in no mood to re-hash their argument. Certainly not when Spud was looking at him with barely veiled worry. 

Hesitating briefly Spud reached out to squeeze Ethan’s arm, “so what do you want to do today?” Gaze dropping he licked his lips as a large hand enveloped his, the size difference between them made the usual low-level arousal from just being near Ethan flare up.

Following Spud’s gaze to their joined hands Ethan bit back his first response, instead he smiled a bit ruefully, “well, I’ve always wanted to build a gingerbread house.” He half expected Spud to laugh but he should have known better when the smaller man only agreed eagerly, Spud had never made him feel silly about any of the Christmas traditions he’d wanted to try.

“We’re going to need supplies,” breaking off at the knock on his door Spud frowned when Ethan gestured him to stay seated. In no time at all two delivery men had several large boxes laid out on his kitchen table and he didn’t need Ethan’s sheepish expression to figure out what they contained. The small of fresh baked gingerbread filled his small apartment.

“I had a bakery put together everything we’d need to build a first-class gingerbread house,” making room for Spud to stand beside him Ethan briefly glanced down at the other man’s amused smile. “And yes, I paid extra to have it ready and delivered on short notice.”

“Rich kid,” winking Spud dodged the swat to his head, laughing at Ethan’s huff he helped take everything out of the boxes, amazed by the sheer variety of candy he whistled, “although I guess I can’t argue the results.” 

“Exactly,” clearing the space needed Ethan took one look at the provided instructions and tossed them aside, smirking at Spud’s frown, “I think we can figure this out for ourselves tiger.”

Staring at all the pieces somewhat doubtfully Spud shrugged, “well Sir, I guess we’ll find out.” 

Taking breaks only for snacks it wasn’t long before the basic structure was erected, a little wobbly and uneven but unmistakably a house. It was on decorating that their styles clashed, he preferred to fill every exposed surface with a colourful candy while Ethan strategically placed every single piece. The end product turned out to be such a jumbled mess of candy and icing that it certainly wouldn’t be winning any contests but basking in the warmth of Ethan’s satisfaction he found it to be absolutely perfect.


	10. Caroling

Fixing a piece of candy for what felt like the millionth time Spud glared when Ethan opened his mouth to issue another command. The other man had been ordering him around all afternoon and he was finally running out a patience, Ethan’s smug satisfaction only adding fire to his irritation. “Alright Sir, since you want to take part in all things Christmas this year it’s time to experience one of the most time honoured traditions.”

Eyebrows arching when Spud tossed his jacket on him Ethan pretended to grumble, “oh I don’t know Spud, I’m quite happy staying right here.” A smirk escaped when Spud put his hands on his hips and scowled at him, looking about as fierce as a puppy.

“Happy ordering me around you mean,” squeaking when Ethan abruptly stood, so close he had to tilt his head back to meet his eyes Spud flushed under the other man’s steady regard.

“I do enjoy watching you do my bidding,” admitting huskily Ethan dug his nails into his palms at Spud’s shaky exhale, it took all his self-control not to drag the smaller man into a kiss. 

“Git,” tone lacking any true ire Spud forced himself to turn away and grab his jacket, his face felt hot and his pulse was racing out of control. Perhaps worse was the wild hope that his attraction to Ethan wasn’t a one-way street. Pushing all those thoughts aside he quickly ushered the other man out the door.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Ethan obligingly followed behind Spud, curiosity raising when they walked past his car. “What do you have planned tiger?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not far,” tucking his hand around Ethan’s arm Spud ignored the other man’s slight grumble, he’d seen the poster last week and he was sure it was something Ethan had never done before. The excited babble of voices came first and turning the corner he glanced up at the confusion crossing Ethan’s face, knowing the moment he clued in the second his mouth turned down.

“Spud,” growling Ethan ground to a halt when Spud stepped in front of him, blue eyes wide with such hope he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and walk away like he wanted. Groaning he peered again at the group of carolers, “come on tiger, you don’t really expect me to go around singing.”

“Come on Sir, it’ll be fun,” turning back towards the group Spud took a step forward. Patiently waiting for Ethan to grudgingly agree he winked teasingly, “besides I’ve heard you sing, you have nothing to worry about.”

Giving in and falling in step besides the smaller man Ethan smiled politely as they were welcomed by the group, “when did you hear me sing?” Hissing he accepted the list of songs with only a faint grimace. 

Looking around Spud lowered his voice, “you sing in the shower.” Smirking at Ethan’s indignant denial and avoiding the curious looks in their direction he shushed the other man as they stopped in front of the house. Belting out the familiar lyrics to Silent Night he nudged Ethan in the ribs until he reluctantly joined in, his rich baritone adding a pleasant counter point. 

Once the applause died down and they were on their way again Spud smiled softly when Ethan ducked his head at their fellow caroler’s compliments, “I told you have had nothing to worry about.”

Rolling his eyes as they arrived at the next house Ethan draped his arm around Spud’s shoulders, “alright tiger, you were right, this is fun.” Tightening his grip at several of the indulgent smiles directed at them he launched into the next song. Spud was warm and relaxed besides him, singing with enthusiasm if a little off-key and he didn’t care one bit for how horrified Aunt D would be if she could see him.


	11. Lights

Scowling as his Aunt stopped by for the third time to make sure Spud was still scrubbing the floor Ethan had to bite his tongue to stop from blurting out how stupid this was. She’d been waiting for him when he’d gotten home last night, the news of where he’d taken Spud for supper had finally reached her and she’d been furious and embarrassed all at the same time. This time the lecture about appearances and reputations had come with the demand to know what he had been having Spud do. Not willing to admit the truth he’d muttered something about paperwork and random chores, stomach sinking at the thoughtful look on her face. His fear was realized when she’d casually informed him she had some chores she’d like to use Spud for and to let her know when he arrived.

Intercepting Spud at the door had taken a bit of maneuvering and he’d only had a few minutes to warn him that Aunt D was suspicious before she was calling out to him. Muttering an apology he had stood back and allowed her to order Spud around, pasting a look of indifference on his face and cursing himself for being a coward.

Hours passed, Spud moving from scrubbing the floors to the walls in an attempt to eradicate every tiny trace of glitter from the house until he couldn’t take simply standing by any longer. Searching for his Aunt and informing her he had an errand to run and that he was taking Spud with him Ethan didn’t wait around for her to find some excuse to stop him. Grabbing their jackets and snagging Spud by the elbow he bundled him into the nearest vehicle and drove off with squealing tires. 

Rubbing his aching hands on his pants Spud slowly relaxed into the plush leather seat, peeking over at Ethan’s scowling face he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again. After the last few hours what was there really to say. 

“I’m sorry,” voice low Ethan reached out and stilled Spud’s hand, squeezing lightly he sighed when the smaller man tensed ever so slightly. “Needless to say this wasn’t how I wanted the day to go.”

Blowing out a breath Spud closed his eyes, Ethan’s long fingers curled snugly around his hand and he focused on the soothing touch for a moment. “Why was your Aunt so upset anyway? All you said was she found out.”

“She found out I took you to Angelo’s,” flushing under Spud’s curious glance Ethan resisted the urge to squirm. “I, ah, I usually only take women my parents set me up with there.”

“Ah, so potential wife’s then?” Teasing Spud smirked at Ethan’s low groan, tucking the potential significance of that confession firmly to the back of his mind. 

“Exactly,” parking the car as Spud’s smile faltered Ethan turned to face him, gaze dropping to their joined hands, “and apparently the fact I took another man there is apparently damaging to my reputation.” 

“Because as a Carter you’re expected to marry the perfect woman and have the obligatory 2.5 kids,” tone unexpectedly bitter Spud swallowed at Ethan’s sharp glance. Needing to get away from that assessing gaze he slid out of the car and busied himself trying to figure where they were.

Pulling on his gloves Ethan locked the car and offered his arm, “luckily I’ve come to the conclusion that doing what is expected of me doesn’t equal happiness.” Tucking a wayward strand of blond hair behind the smaller man’s ear he smiled slowly as Spud’s eyes widened, “now let’s actually celebrate a holiday tradition.”

“What,” tightening his grip around Ethan’s elbow Spud coughed to clear his throat, the look in the other man’s eyes was so warm it left him feeling oddly breathless, “what did you have in mind.” 

“I thought we could visit various parts of towns and look at all the Christmas lights,” strolling down the street Ethan caught Spud’s surprise from the corner of his eye. “I’ve driven past them of course, even some of the best in the world. But it’s always been from the ‘safety’ of a vehicle.” Slowing to a stop in front an impressive nativity scene display he smiled as Spud pressed closer, “this is much better.”

Taking in the lights gleaming in Ethan’s dark hair Spud didn’t hide the flood of tenderness, “yes Sir, it certainly is.”


	12. Snowman

Not about to make the mistake of giving his Aunt the chance to demand Spud’s presence again Ethan waited until everyone had left the house before he got out of bed. He was determined that today would be all about having fun. Speeding through his usual morning routine he threw on an old sweater and jeans, taking the time to text Spud to dress warmly. Snatching a protein bar on his way out the door he drove the familiar path to Spud’s apartment complex, pleasure curling through him at finding the smaller man already waiting for him. Bundled up in a puffy jacket and ridiculous fuzzy hat no one should be able to make good he’d never wanted anyone more in his life.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Yanking his hat off Spud ran his hand through his hair, turning to catch Ethan staring he frowned, “what is it? Did Dixie want something else done?”

“No,” swallowing dryly Ethan shook off his distraction and started driving, “I won’t let that happen again.” It didn’t take sneaking another glance to know Spud was relieved, he could practically feel the smaller man relaxing. That Spud would even trust his word felt like the best Christmas gift. Pushing all those thoughts from his head he answered the original question, “we are going to build a snowman, maybe even a snowman family if it’s as fun as I remember.”

“You’ve built one before then,” biting his lip at how surprised he’d sounded Spud fumbled to apologize only to fall silent at Ethan’s sigh, the sound so sad he reached out to squeeze the bigger man’s arm. 

“I started to build one once, when I was eight,” glancing over at Spud’s sympathetic expression Ethan patted the hand on his arm, normally he hated anything close to resembling pity but coming from Spud it made him feel … loved. “It was at some party, I remember being terribly bored so I snuck outside to play. I’d only gotten the base started before I was found out, my parents were quite annoyed I ruined my new, very expensive shoes.”

“Well,” breaking the silence that had fallen Spud leaned over and looked consideringly at Ethan’s boots, “I’m sure your shoes are still very expensive but I promise not to be annoyed if they get ruined.” Ethan groaned at his attempted joke and he couldn’t help but laugh at the cross of exasperation and amusement on the other man’s face. 

Parking Ethan slid out of the car and waited until Spud was standing beside him before reaching out to ruffle his hair, “perhaps I’ll simply have a replacement pair taken out of your salary.” Smirking as Spud bated his arm away with an irritated snort he led the way into the park. Thankful to find it wasn’t too crowded he still waited until he’d found a spot where there was no one around at all.

“I’ll start on the base,” uncaring of staining his pants Ethan kneeled in the snow and started rolling a snowball, once it reached the right size he moved to help Spud. Together they managed to heave the middle section in place and in no time at all the snowman was fully assembled, a bit lumpy and uneven but not bad for his first real attempt. Rummaging in his coat he pulled out a carrot and a handful of cookies, lips twitching at Spud’s immediate laugh.

“Cookies, Sir? That’s very creative of you,” smirking at Ethan’s huff Spud snagged one and ate it, dodging the swat to his head he stood back and admired the completed snowman. “I will admit it does look good however.”

“Of course it does, I’m a Carter, everything I do looks good,” pasting on his most arrogant expression Ethan waited until Spud looked away for a moment before crouching down and scooping up a handful of snow.

“You’re so full of it a…” spluttering Spud broke off, wiping the snow off his face he glared as Ethan burst out laughing. The warm, rich sound had him close to smiling and he barely managed to keep a scowl on his face, “oh you’re going to get it now.” 

Smirking Ethan took a step closer, taunting, “you wouldn’t dare tiger.” Spud’s eyes narrowed, a familiar look of determination crossing his face and hurriedly backing up a step he wasn’t able to doge the snowball to the chest. Grunting he carefully brushed the snow off, watching Spud’s triumphant expression falter he reached out and snagged the smaller man’s wrist. Tugging Spud closer he dipped his head, murmuring, “you shouldn’t have done that.” Satisfaction curling through him as Spud shivered he deliberately tripped the other man and sent him sprawling in the snow.

“You, you … utter git,” growling Spud tossed a handful of snow at Ethan’s laughing face, letting the bigger man help him to his feet he punched him in the shoulder and scowled when Ethan didn’t even have the decency to pretend it hurt.

“Come on now tiger, you deserved that,” throwing his arm around Spud’s shoulders Ethan grinned at his irritated huff and turned him to face their snowman. “And now I believe we need to give our snowman a family.”


	13. Skating

By the time their snowman family was complete with mother snowman, two children snowman and a pet snowdog it was starting to get dark. Taking a different path back to the car in order to pass by a hot chocolate stand Spud tried to hide his smile as Ethan ordered his with peppermint.

Catching Spud’s look Ethan shrugged, “it is addicting.” Sipping he closed his eyes to better enjoy the flavour, opening them to Spud’s tender smile, “thank you for today tiger, I had fun.”

“I had fun too,” turning his head in case his expression gave away how very much he wanted to kiss away the tiny smear of chocolate on Ethan’s lip Spud found his attention caught by the bright, cheerful lights of an outdoor skating rink. Looking back at Ethan’s relaxed expression he smiled, “tell me Sir, have you ever been skating.”

“No, I’m afraid hockey or any kind of skating wasn’t on the approved list of sports. Why do you ask?” Frowning as Spud started to tug him in the opposite direction on his car Ethan stopped as he spotted the rink, “oh no, I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Frowning Spud tightened his grip on Ethan’s arm and stepped closer, lowering his voice he reassured quietly, “I won’t let you fall.”

“Spud,” stomach dipping pleasantly Ethan brushed his fingers along Spud’s jaw, “thank you tiger.” Reluctantly dropping his hand as those blue eyes softened with affection he knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to see that look directed at him. “We, ah, we don’t have any skates.”

Pulse slowly settling Spud pretended as if he hadn’t just come within inches of simply throwing his arms around Ethan and kissing him senseless, “lucky for us they do rent them. Now come on,” slipping his hand around Ethan’s elbow he led him towards the rink.

One rental later and Spud was holding his hand out, grinning as Ethan practically clutched him he carefully steadied the other man. “Don’t worry Sir, as someone recently told me, Carter’s look good doing everything.” Laughing at Ethan’s scowl he moved them away from the wall, “just one foot in front of the other Sir.”

“Right, easy for you to say,” muttering Ethan concentrated on staying on his feet and not on Spud’s bright smile. Slowly getting the hang of how to move he daringly released his grip on Spud, skating by himself he made it half way around the rink before his skate caught in the ice and he tripped. Sprawling out on the cold ice he grunted as an elbow caught him in the stomach, Spud had tried to grab his arm at the last moment only to have his momentum drag them both down. 

“Sorry,” breathless Spud managed to get to his knees, anxiously examining the other man’s face as he gingerly sat up. “Are you okay?” Pulling off his gloves he ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair, searching for any sign of a wound he shivered as strong fingers curled around his wrist and tugged his hand free.

“I’m fine,” stroking his thumb over Spud’s racing pulse Ethan was helpless to resist the wave of longing, leaning forward, gazing falling to Spud’s mouth as his lips parted on a sharp inhale he pulled back with a curse as someone skated too close to them. It broke the fragile thread of intimacy surrounding them and he repressed a sigh as Spud scrambled away.


	14. Cookies

After the awkward ending to their night Spud had been certain Ethan would be tired of his company and it surprised him how disappointed he felt at the idea of not seeing the other man. They’d spent so many hours together over the last week that he didn’t know how he was going to handle things going back to normal once the Christmas break was over. The buzz of his phone interrupted his depressing thoughts and he leapt to answer, jaw aching from smiling so wide when Ethan imperiously claimed he was on his way over.

Racing around he had his apartment tidied with enough time left over to jump in the shower before his door bell rang, finger combing his hair in place he opened the door, “hi, Sir.” Stepping back he greedily drank in the sight of Ethan’s easy smile, no sign of last night’s awkwardness remaining.

“Good afternoon tiger, I hope you’re ready for another day of Christmas fun,” dropping a grocery bag on the kitchen counter Ethan took in Spud’s indulgent grin, fingernails digging into his palms against the growing urge to touch.

Moving to unpack the bag Spud hummed in surprise, “chocolate, sprinkles, icing sugar … I get the feeling cookies are on the agenda for today.” Ethan’s shrug was a hair self-conscious and he was sure to let his excitement show, “you might not know this Sir, but I love to bake.”

Relaxing Ethan shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, smiling down at Spud’s warm gaze, “well, at least I choose the right … partner.” Spud’s instant flush told him he’d caught his innuendo and it calmed the clawing need to push for more to know that they were on the same page.

“I’ll be sure to let you do all the work then,” rummaging in the cupboard Spud pulled out his mom’s sugar cookie recipe, flush fading at Ethan’s soft laugh he called out the ingredients as the other man obediently collected them together.

“I was never allowed in the kitchen,” aware of Spud’s stare Ethan shrugged, “not that I really minded. We had a wonderful cook but I …” trailing off he swallowed when Spud’s hand covered his own.

“But you wanted to make some cookies at Christmas,” squeezing Spud smiled at Ethan’s slow nod. “Well then, let’s make the best cookies in the world.” Ethan huffed and rolled his eyes but he didn’t fail to notice his mood improved. 

Perhaps he should have expected the cloud of flour once he set Ethan to the task of mixing the dry ingredients in, shaking his head Spud suppressed a laugh and brushed the other man off, “maybe try half speed next time, Sir, just until it’s mixed.” 

“Right,” ducking his head Ethan gingerly switched the mixer on and tried again, relieved this time when everything stayed in the bowl. Spud stayed next to him, standing just a little closer than needed and making his skin prickle with awareness of how easy it would be to lean down and kiss him. Soon the cookies were in the oven and after taking a break to eat lunch Spud had him moving on to making icing, smacking his head every time he tried to sneak a taste.

“Spoilsport,” smirking at Spud’s eye roll Ethan helped him bring everything to the table, as enjoyable as making and tasting the cookies had been decorating them was everything he’d hoped it would be. Dyeing the icing green to make trees he took great care to place the sprinkles perfectly, looking up to Spud’s amused smirk he gave into impulse, hand flashing out to smear green icing down his face before he could move away.

“Ethan!” Glaring at Ethan’s unrepentant grin Spud snatched up some red icing, huffing when the bigger man easily caught his wrist and prevented him from retaliating. “You’re such a git.”

Laughing softly Ethan released his grip and tipped Spud’s face up, “sorry tiger, I couldn’t resist, but for the sake of my clothes I think we’ll hold off on an icing fight.” Pulling out a handkerchief he gently wiped off the icing, lingering as Spud shivered, lips parting in a shaky breath that strained his control not to lean forward the inch needed to claim a kiss. 

“Yes, Sir,” forcing his voice to remain steady Spud sighed at the loss of warmth when Ethan dropped his hand. Turning his attention back to decorating the last of the cookies and not how much he wanted to climb into Ethan’s lap he knew exactly what Christmas tradition he wanted to share with the other man next.


	15. Eggnog

Refusing the offer to help clean up Spud ushered Ethan towards his couch, turning the game on and bringing over a cup of coffee he tried not to squirm under the bigger man’s warm regard. Locating his mother’s recipe for eggnog he quickly assembled all the ingredients and soon had it simmering on the stove.

“Hmm, something smells good,” tearing his eyes away from the action on tv Ethan peered over at where Spud was stirring something on the stove, curiosity stirring at the other man’s sheepish smile. “What are you making?” 

“Eggnog, I’m sure you’ve had it before at those fancy parties but I thought it would go good with our cookies,” judging it to have reached the right consistency Spud turned his attention to carefully pouring the mixture in a jug and putting it in the fridge to cool. Turning around and bumping into Ethan’s chest he flushed at the high-pitched yelp that escaped, eyes flashing to the bigger man’s amused smirk he shivered as strong hands steadied him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” smoothing his hands down Spud’s arms Ethan drew him closer, licking his lips his skin prickled with heat when the smaller man’s gaze dropped to his mouth. “You seem to have a knack for finding things I haven’t tried before,” grudgingly stepping back from temptation he forced himself to go back to the game, not hiding his satisfaction when Spud followed and sat next to him. 

Curling up Spud twisted so he was half facing the other man, relaxing into the cushions he pretended to pay attention to the game while watching Ethan’s contented expression. “How have you never tried eggnog? I can’t imagine all those fancy parties didn’t have it available.” 

“Oh there was eggnog alright, usually presented in some ridiculously elaborate ice sculpture,” lips twitching at Spud’s snort Ethan nodded his agreement, “yeah it was as absurd as you’re thinking. Plus I never saw any one take a glass so it always seemed the wiser decision to stay away.”

Grinning at Ethan’s exaggerated grimace Spud patted his arm, “I’m glad I’ll never be invited to a party like that.” 

“There are some good things,” biting his lip and forcing his voice to be casual Ethan kept his gaze on the game, “the food is good, the booze is free and if you go with the right person dancing the night away can be … fun.” Spud only hummed noncommittedly and he let the subject drop. 

The game was almost half over by the time Spud allowed him to try the eggnog, bringing over two glasses and a plate of cookies he settled back besides him. Taking a glass Ethan raised it in a toast, “to eggnog and cookies.” Clinking glasses his gaze lingered on Spud’s soft smile. 

“To eggnog and cookies,” repeating the toast Spud took a sip and watched for Ethan’s reaction, huffing when the other man sniffed it and swirled it like it was a glass of fine wine. “Just try it Ethan,” exasperated he smacked Ethan’s shoulder at his amused laugh. 

Swallowing a mouthful Ethan hummed in approval, “it’s delicious, thank you tiger.” Taking another sip he enjoyed Spud’s pleased satisfaction almost as much as the eggnog.


	16. Ugly Sweater

Sneaking out the house was becoming increasingly difficult and Ethan couldn’t wait until he didn’t have to keep up the pretense of using Spud in order to further humiliate the smaller man. His family weren’t going to be pleased but for once in his life he was going to decide where and with who his future lay. Parking and making his way up to Spud’s apartment he couldn’t stop the grin when the door opened before he had the chance to knock, Spud greeting him such obvious pleasure it confirmed he was making the right decision. 

“Good afternoon Sir,” stepping back to let Ethan in Spud firmly told himself to stop grinning like an idiot. “You’re here later than I thought you would be.”

Sighing Ethan snagged a cookie and flopped on the couch, “Aunt D wanted to make sure I was keeping you busy with menial tasks.” Glancing up at Spud’s vaguely unhappy expression he waved it off airily, “I of course told her you’d be busy chauffeuring me around town, being at my every beck and call.” As he’d hoped Spud’s expression lightened as he huffed and sat beside him.

“And where am I supposed to be driving you around to?” Stealing the last bit of cookie out of Ethan’s hand Spud grinned at his outraged glare, the cold knot of anger at hearing Dixie was still out to humiliate him unraveling.

“To the mall of course,” chuckling as Spud looked at him in mute disbelief he hauled the smaller man up off the couch and pushed him towards the door. “Come on tiger, we have ugly Christmas sweaters to buy.” 

Allowing himself to be pushed Spud grabbed his jacket on the way out, unable to stop the amusement from leaking into his voice, “you want to wear an ugly Christmas sweater?” Quirking an eyebrow at Ethan’s faux-offended expression he deliberately eyed the bigger man’s expensively tailored wardrobe, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything that wasn’t perfectly matched and co-ordinated.”

“Checking me out tiger,” smirking at Spud’s instant flush Ethan held the car door open for him, “I also don’t go to malls but this journey has been all about firsts.” Spud’s gaze jumped to his, blue eyes blazing with such hunger it was all he could do to close the door and shuffle to the driver’s side.

It took most of the journey to the mall to slow his pulse, his mind insisting on replying the husky note in Ethan’s voice when he’d said ‘firsts’ and the way that dark gaze had dropped to his mouth until he no longer knew if it had all been his imagination. Once they’d parked and fought their way inside Spud was almost grateful for the crowd, it at least kept his attention focused on keeping track of Ethan and not their … relationship. 

Stopping so abruptly that Spud bumped into him Ethan ignored his muttered apology and dragged the smaller man into a crowded store. Heading directly for a rack full of hideous sweaters he gingerly picked one up, “perfect. I can’t imagine anything uglier than a sweater full of pink snowmen.”

“Oh I beg to differ,” pulling out a sweater depicting Christmas beverages strung together by a strand of lights that actually blinked Spud held it out, laughing when Ethan took a step back. “Come in Sir, it was made for you, the peppermint hot chocolate is front and centre.”

“Fine,” rolling his eyes Ethan took the sweater, handing the one he was holding over, “but this one is yours then.” Making sure he had the right sizes he directed Spud to the change rooms, “go put it on and give me the tags.”

“You don’t need to pay …” trailing off when Ethan just shut the door in his face Spud rolled his eyes, knowing there would be no talking the other man out of it he did as ordered. Changing quickly and shoving his bowtie in his pocket he opened the door to find Ethan already waiting, shoulders shaking from holding in his laughter he touched one of the flashing lights, “it looks wonderful on you Sir.”

“Of course it does, I’m a Carter,” smirking at Spud’s expected huff Ethan let his gaze flick over the smaller man. “I think you’re missing something however,” stepping closer and ignoring Spud’s sharp inhale he searched through his pockets until his fingers curled around a scrap of silk. “You forgot to keep this on,” holding Spud’s gaze he carefully fastened the bowtie. Deliberately touching a finger to the rapid beat of a pulse he breathed in the smaller man’s muffled groan before forcing himself to back off before he forgot they were in public. “There, perfect.”

Heart racing out of control and swallowing back any number of responses Spud shakily smoothed his hands down Ethan’s chest, not hiding his appreciation he boldly met the other man’s intense gaze, “yes Sir, perfect.”


	17. Santa Claus

Stepping outside the store while Ethan paid Spud closed his eyes and breathed through the ebbing arousal that had made it difficult to walk, even now he could still feel Ethan’s fingers on his skin and he was grateful when a childish shriek of joy jolted him out of the memory. Looking around his attention was caught by the line to meet Santa, abruptly knowing what they needed to do next he couldn’t help but laugh when Ethan stepped out of the store, took one look at his face and immediately shook his head.

“Whatever you are thinking the answer is no,” catching Spud’s arm and attempting to tug him towards the exit Ethan groaned when the smaller man planted his feet and resisted. Blowing out a breath he turned to face Spud’s playful grin, “alright, what is it?”

“We are going to get our picture taken with Santa Claus,” not letting Ethan’s instant protest deter him Spud widened his eyes and looked up pleadingly, gesturing to their sweaters. “Come on Sir, we’re dressed perfectly. Don’t you want a memento of this Christmas?”

Giving in with a groan Ethan allowed Spud to lead him to the back of the line, “I don’t know how I let you talk me into these things.” Making a face as a little boy stuck his tongue out at them he glanced down, heart turning over at Spud’s tender smile. 

“Because you’ve secretly always wanted to sit on Santa’s lap,” heat pooling at Ethan’s wicked grin Spud fought back a shudder as a heavy hand curled around the back of his neck and squeezed lightly.

“Or maybe I just wanted you to sit on my lap,” keeping his voice low, aware of all the young eyes around them Ethan had to force himself not to crowd closer as Spud shuddered under his hand. 

“You,” gathering himself Spud smiled innocently as one of the mothers looked over at them, “you should have dressed as Santa then Sir.” Ethan laughed softly and he felt bereft when the other man dropped his hand.

“I’ll remember that for next time tiger,” nudging Spud forward as they came to the front of the line Ethan shrugged apologetically at Santa and lowered himself very carefully so it looked like he was sitting. Lips twitching in genuine amusement when Spud was easily able to sit on Santa’s lap he barely noticed the click of the camera. Bowtie, pink snowmen and all it hit him all of a sudden that there wasn’t a time when he hadn’t been in love with Spud.


	18. Charity

Staring down at the extra picture the photographer had slipped him Spud found his gaze drawn to Ethan’s expression, the look in the other man’s eyes made his heart race and he decided that even if this whole thing ended with his heart broken all over again he was going to tell Ethan he was in love with him. Catching sight of the time he hastily set the picture aside, if he didn’t leave soon he’d be late for his shift at the homeless shelter. Grabbing his jacket he hesitated, finally texting Ethan the address and a request to meet him at noon he shoved his phone in his pocket and hurried out.

Breath visible in the cold air he tugged his scarf up higher and took a short cut through the park, the low-level anxiety on what Ethan would think of being volunteered fading when he passed by the skating rink they’d had so much fun at. Arriving at the small, rather run-down building he cheerfully greeted several of the familiar faces, immediately making himself useful he tried his best to keep an eye on the door. 

Not that he needed to, it was obvious the instant Ethan arrived, a rustle of increased murmuring swept through the room before a wolf whistle broke out. Hurrying towards Ethan, who already had one hand on the door Spud rolled his eyes at Mildred who only smiled unrepentantly. “Hi Sir, sorry about that,” relieved when Ethan stepped away from the door he curled his fingers around his elbow and tugged him towards the kitchen.

“Why are we meeting here?” Frowning Ethan reluctantly followed Spud, smiling weakly at the thumbs up some old lady flashed him. 

“I volunteer here about once a month,” ushering Ethan through the swinging door Spud met the curiosity in the other man’s dark eyes and gestured around at the overstocked shelves, “this is where the money you … donated went to.” 

Breath catching at the warmth in Spud’s eyes Ethan couldn’t resist teasing, “I think you mean the money I paid for you tiger.” Laughing as Spud narrowed his eyes and smacked him on the shoulder he reached out and tenderly brushed back a lock of blond hair, “I’m glad it went to a good cause.”

“It really did, and I guess being at your beck and call hasn’t been so bad,” flushing at Ethan’s slow smile Spud jerked his head towards the busy kitchen. “Now, do you think you’re up to helping me serve lunch?”

“Absolutely tiger,” smiling at Spud’s excitement and burying the first stir of anxiety Ethan listened attentively to the quick lesson on what to put on each plate, determined not to make any mistakes. Standing at the counter moments later and trying to calm his nerves he nudged Spud’s shoulder, “it looks like you managed to find another first for me to try. Carter’s may give to charity but we certainly don’t dirty our hands with it.”

“Well,” aware of the other man’s uneasiness Spud shifted closer, letting his gaze travel over Ethan’s face he didn’t hide his affection, “I’m glad not all Carter’s are alike.” 

A cough shattered the intimate moment and ripping his eyes away from Ethan’s face Spud wasn’t surprised to find Mildred grinning at him, “hullo Mildred, lunch?” Vainly hoping she’d just move on he resisted the urge to groan when her gaze switched to Ethan. 

“Now love, where did you dig up such a handsome man,” Spud huffed next to him and Ethan struggled not to flush under the old women’s assessing gaze.

“This is my friend, Ethan,” sighing at her scoff Spud closed his eyes when Ethan dropped an arm around his shoulders and chimed in.

“I think you mean ‘special’ friend tiger,” winking at Mildred’s delighted grin Ethan grunted at the jab to his stomach, forced to release his hold he easily ignored Spud’s scowl.

“You are not helping, Sir,” realizing his mistake the second he said it Spud flushed bright red at Mildred’s wicked chortle. Ethan’s absolutely smug smirk doing nothing to counter the impression that they were a couple.

“Sir is it Jamie? Kinky, I didn’t know you had it in you,” cackling Mildred at last took her plate, considering it a job well done when Jamie was left gaping after her.

Spluttering and barely stopping himself from calling her back to explain Spud firmly ignored Ethan’s amused mutter of ‘Jamie’ and served the next person in line. Ethan thankfully let the subject drop and the rest of the lunch hour passed without any more incidents of Mildred’s unique sense of humour.


	19. Sleigh Ride

Walking back through the park Spud peered up at Ethan’s face, “did you have a good time Sir?” The quick smile Ethan flashed him calmed the last of the doubt if inviting the other man to the homeless shelter had been the right choice. 

“I admit it’s not my usual thing but yeah, I did. It was nice to directly give back for once,” tucking Spud’s hand around his arm Ethan slowed his steps, “my family gives generously to various charities of course, but it’s mostly for appearances. This was much more satisfying,” breathing in the crisp air and glancing down at Spud’s tender smile he marvelled at how he’d ever been able to convince himself he hated the man by his side. 

“Just don’t let your Aunt hear you say that,” despite meaning the words to be teasing Spud wished he could take them back at Ethan’s grimace. “Sorry, Sir I …”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize,” interrupting Ethan stopped walking, tipping Spud’s face up he smiled painfully at the wariness in those blue eyes. “If anything I should be apologizing to you for everything my Aunt and I …” This time Spud was the one to interrupt him, thin fingers curling around his wrist and squeezing.

“How about neither of us apologize … at least until the new year,” Ethan nodded in solemn agreement before his gaze drifted over his shoulder and Spud felt his pulse jump at the bigger man’s absurdly attractive smile.

“How about we seal the deal of not apologizing by taking a ride in a horse driven sleigh?” Curling a hand around Spud’s neck Ethan turned him in the right direction, heat pooling low and potent as the smaller man’s shivered under his touch.

Biting his lip against a gasp as Ethan’s hand slid down his back in a move that was unmistakably possessive Spud summoned a teasing smile, “and would this sleigh ride be another first for you Sir?”

Humming Ethan nudged Spud forward, “no, not my first sleigh ride but certainly the first with someone I actually want to go with.” Nodding to the driver he climbed in and offered his hand to Spud, quirking a smile at the smaller man’s doubtful look, “come on tiger, I wouldn’t lie about something as important as a sleigh ride.”

Rolling his eyes Spud accepted the help, hiding his pleasure when Ethan kept a hold of his hand, “do I want to know the story?” 

“Let’s just say it ended with my companion getting sick all over my lap,” pretending to scowl at Spud’s startled laugh Ethan relaxed back against the plush velvet seats. 

“Would you two love birds like a blanket before we get started?” Flushing instantly at the driver’s innocent question Spud felt his flush deepen when Ethan didn’t correct him and simply accepted the blanket with an easy smile. 

“Sir,” hissing in protest Spud smiled weakly back at the driver’s cheerful wave, jabbing Ethan in the ribs when the bigger man released his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “You’re making it worse.”

“Am I?” Blinking innocently Ethan fought back a smirk at Spud’s annoyed huff, he didn’t fail to note however that Spud didn’t move away. 

Shaking his head Spud gave in, shifting closer to Ethan’s warmth he closed his eyes and breathed in the rich scent of other man’s cologne. With the soft sound of the horse’s bells jingling around them and despite the biting cold he never wanted this perfect moment to end.


	20. Choir

Picking out the one black suit he owned Spud couldn’t help but pair it with a Christmas tree themed bowtie, Ethan had insisted he didn’t care what he wore but he didn’t want to embarrass the other man, especially once he’d learned they were attending a church choir service. Finally satisfied with his appearance he swallowed back the flutter of nerves at the knock on his door. It was growing difficult not to give in and confess his feelings to the other man, an urge not helped at all by the fact it was beginning to look more and more like Ethan might share his feelings. That or Ethan just liked torturing him. 

Throwing the door open Spud flushed when Ethan’s gaze immediately raked over his clothes, “do I pass muster, Sir?” His voice hitched briefly when Ethan reached out and straightened his bowtie, shivering as fingers brushed warm and teasing against his neck.

“You very much pass muster tiger,” smoothing his hands over Spud’s shoulders Ethan clung to his self-control by his fingertips. As much as he longed to lean down the few inches separating them and kiss Spud’s shy smile he had a plan. A plan to both convince Spud they belonged together and to blow away his families expectations all at the same time. Clearing his throat he instead offered his arm, “are you ready to go?” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” shrugging on his jacket Spud took Ethan’s arm, not surprised to find a driver waiting for them he equally wasn’t surprised when the church they were headed for was in a neighbourhood Dixie would never frequent.

“So why did you want to attend this recital?” Nodding politely to the valet collecting jackets Spud keep his voice pitched low, gazing around at the magnificent grand hall he marvelled at the intricate wooden details and the stained glass that seemed to glow. Obeying the hand nudging him forward he sat near the back of the hall, sliding down to the end of the pew they were off-side just enough their section wasn’t too crowded. 

“I overheard a conversation that this was the best choir in the city,” shifting a fraction closer to Spud as a rather large woman sat beside him Ethan looked around the hall with interest. It was nicer than he’d expected, even Aunt D would have a hard time complaining. 

“And only the best for a Carter of course,” teasing Spud flushed as the man in front of him turned around and shushed him. From the corner of his eye he could see Ethan scowl and he squeezed his arm, shaking his head minutely when the bigger man opened his mouth.

Huffing Ethan sat back and claimed Spud’s hand, holding on despite the sideways look he got from the women next to him. Determined not to let anyone spoil his night he glared at her until she turned away before glancing down to meet Spud’s slyly pleased smile. Tangling their fingers together his attention was consumed by the choir as they started to sing, lost to the glorious music he remained oblivious to the blue eyes fixed on his face.


	21. Scrooge

“I can’t believe you have never watched Scrooge,” setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table Spud ignored Ethan’s eye roll in favour of putting the movie on. 

“Yeah, I heard you the first two times,” grousing Ethan crossed his arms and scowled, “and what I said is I might have seen it when I was a kid but I don’t remember it.” Relaxing fractionally at Spud’s contrite smile he accepted the mug of hot chocolate the other man held out, humming in delight at the soothing taste of peppermint. 

“Sorry Sir, it’s just always been one of my favourites. I don’t think a year has gone by where I haven’t watched it.” Arranging a candy cane striped blanket over their laps Spud cradled his own mug and moved the popcorn closer, the pleasure at being able to share this with Ethan flaring when the bigger man shifter closer until their thighs were touching. 

“Alright then tiger, wow me with this must-see Christmas movie,” stretching his free arm out behind the couch Ethan sighed in complete contentment when Spud leaned against him. Even if he hadn’t been entirely enthused over watching Christmas movies there was no doubt this beat attending some stuffy party any day. His Aunt’s annoyed complaining that now she’d have to explain to her friend’s daughter why he wasn’t attending had only cinched the deal.

Hours later, popcorn gone Ethan stirred as the credits played, glancing down at Spud’s raised eyebrow he gave in, “alright fine, you were right. It was a good movie, I enjoyed it.”

“I knew you would, you and Scrooge have a lot in common after all,” teasing Spud couldn’t avoid the gentle swat to the back of his head, Ethan’s huff only making his grin grow. “Come on Sir, both rich, both used to rotten Christmases.”

Eyes narrowing Ethan looked Spud up and down, smirking as the other man shifted awkwardly, “I guess that makes you Bob Cratchit then.” Watching as Spud scowled his smirk only deepened, “what’s wrong tiger, it makes sense. You’re both loyal to a fault, both at Scrooge’s beck and call.”

“Scrooge did treat Cratchit terribly, so it does fit,” Ethan’s low growl sent a skitter of heat down his spine and Spud breathed through the longing to throw himself at the bigger man, digging his nails into his palms until the urge died. 

“Scroogle also saved Bob Cratchit’s son and made his family’s life better,” ticking the points off triumphantly Ethan watched Spud struggle to maintain a scowl, voice dropping to a husky rumble. “So if I’m Scrooge I guess that makes me your hero.”

Ethan’s smugness drew a smile from him and emboldened by the last few days Spud drew on his courage and admitted boldly, “you were my everything Ethan.” His skin prickled with heat when Ethan’s teasing smile dropped, those dark eyes fixing with thrilling intensity on his mouth.

Reaching out to graze his fingers along Spud’s jaw Ethan drank in the way he shuddered, “not quite everything tiger.” There was no mistaking his meaning and he very much enjoyed the flush spreading across Spud’s face, blue eyes darkening with arousal. Knowing there would be no better time he curled his hand around the back of Spud’s neck and squeezed lightly, “I want you to come to my families Christmas party with me.”

Heart pounding Spud sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flying to Ethan’s serious expression he protested weakly, “I … I don’t think your family _or_ your date would approve of that Ethan.”

“You misunderstood me James, I want you to attend the party as my date,” dropping his hand to tangle their fingers together Ethan found back the urge to beg, Spud had to make this decision on his own. Because he wanted to, not because he ordered him to.

“I …” hesitating Spud looked down at their hands, this was everything he’d wanted and it scared him how much he wanted to say yes. Watching Ethan’s thumb slowly stroke across his wrist he abruptly knew he was being stupid, looking up he smiled slowly, “I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you Ethan, to anywhere.”

Exhaling roughly Ethan raised Spud’s hand, pressing a warm kiss to the delicate skin of his wrist he breathed, “thank you tiger.” Lifting his head he took in the clear affection on Spud’s face, smiling shakily, “now, I think you promised me all the Christmas classics.” Leaning back against the couch at Spud’s amused huff his pulse finally slowed from its frantic pace, a part of him still couldn’t believe his good luck but he’d forever be grateful for it.


	22. Christmas Party

Tightening his robe Spud flung his door open with a scowl, he’d been in the shower when the first knock came, then the second and third until he’d had no choice but to get out and answer. “What?” Barking out he immediately felt bad when the young man, who had his arm half-raised to knock again winced and took a step back.

“Sorry, Sir, I was told to deliver this to you.” Holding back a sigh as a garment bag was thrust out to him and the young man took off Spud could only call out a ‘thank you’ and retreat inside. The buzz of his cellphone distracted him from his guilt and checking the caller ID he answered with a smile, “hullo Sir.”

“Did you get my gift?” Stomach dipping pleasantly at just the sound of Ethan’s voice Spud was glad the other man wasn’t here to see his sappy smile.

“Well, something just got delivered but I haven’t had a chance to look yet. Hold on a second,” unzipped the bag Spud froze, staring in awe and the green sequined suit jacket he swallowed dryly, voice rough, “oh Sir, it’s gorgeous, but I couldn’t possibly accept it. It must have cost you a fortune.”

“Rich kid remember,” Ethan’s voice was teasing and Spud laughed, gently touching the expensive material he choked back the urge to gush. 

“Thank you, Sir. I love it,” hesitating he bit his lip, “you don’t think it’s a bit much for one of your Aunt’s Christmas parties?”

“I think it’s perfect, and I’m looking forward to seeing you wear it,” Ethan’s voice was husky and Spud flushed, they hadn’t even had their first date and yet everything already felt different … more exciting and full of possibilities. Hanging up after a quick good-bye he carried his new suit to his bedroom, setting out each piece he marvelled at the detail, the sequined jacket had a subtle green tint carried throughout the outfit, from the sequined bowtie to the matching stripe going down the pants.

It fit perfectly, as expected and he stood in front of the mirror for long moments admiring the bright gleam. He knew without a shred of doubt that Dixie would hate it and he loved Ethan all the more for choosing it. 

By the time Ethan texted him he was on his way his nerves had calmed, whatever happened at the party, whatever Dixie said, Ethan was worth it. Swallowing at the knock on his door, he straightened his bowtie one last time and answered, eyes widening he didn’t care he was staring, “you look … amazing Sir.”

“Thank you tiger,” breathless Ethan smoothed one hand down Spud’s lapel, fingers trembling with the force of his longing to forget all about the party and drag the smaller man off to bed. “You look gorgeous, I’m going to be the envy of everyone tonight.”

Grabbing his jacket and accepting the arm Ethan held out Spud scoffed, “I think you have that backwards Ethan. No one is going to be looking at me when you’re around.” 

“Well I’ll only have eyes for you,” sliding into the limo Ethan reached out and snagged Spud’s hand, holding on tightly he met the warmth in those blue eyes. “No matter what anyone says tonight I want you to remember I choose you James, over everything I choose you … as I should have chosen you months ago when you needed me.” 

Overwhelmed Spud just clung to Ethan’s hand, breathing in the rich scent of his cologne until his pulse calmed and he could speak without his voice cracking. “No one else’s opinion but yours matters to me Ethan.” Biting his tongue at Ethan’s soft smile he just barely kept his confession of love to himself. 

Entering the party Spud found his grip on Ethan’s arm tightening as almost every eye turned on them, easily able to spot several of the women already grouping together and whispering he gathered his courage when Ethan ignored it all and swept him off to the drinks table. 

“Not too bad so far, I was expecting the claws to come out, especially once Vanessa spotted us,” handing Spud a glass of champagne Ethan relaxed fractionally as the smaller man laughed, he’d known it was a risk exposing Spud to the scrutiny they’d face at this party but if he wanted to carve out a life for them it needed to be done. He refused to keep his relationship with Spud hidden like it was some sort of dirty secret. 

“Was she the one in the red dress?” Scanning the crowd at Ethan’s nod Spud hid a wince when he found her staring at them … well, more like glaring at them. “I don’t think she’s happy with you Sir.”

Leaning closer Ethan enjoyed the way Spud had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes, “she thinks she’s going to be the next Mrs. Carter, no matter how many times I’ve told her I’m not interested.” Smoothing his thumb just under the curve of Spud’s lower lip he shuddered when the smaller man’s mouth parted, heat pounding through his veins he was about to claim a kiss when a familiar cough threw a bucket of cold water over his libido. 

“Ethan Michael Carter, what do you think you’re doing,” hissing Dixie kept a smile fixed on her face even as she glared at her former Chief-of-Staff. She didn’t fail to note how her nephews arm wrapped protectively around Spud’s shoulders and she resisted the urge to swear under the sudden cold pinch of dread. “Why on earth did you bring Spud here?” This time through the usual wall of anger she felt a pang of guilt when Spud winced and ducked his head.

“Spud is here as my date Aunt D,” reaching down to hold Spud’s hand Ethan straightened up and pretended it didn’t hurt when his Aunt just blinked at him, such clear incomprehension on her face he had to bite his lip to stop from apologizing. It was only Spud leaning into him that calmed his nerves, relaxing him enough to smile painfully at his Aunt, “I know this might be a surprise to you but I hope you can accept it.”  
“But, you’re not … you’re not gay Ethan,” staring blankly Dixie felt nothing but confusion and the first stir of disgust when her nephew’s face fell. “I don’t understand, you’ve always dated women. You’re supposed to marry and carry on the Carter name.”

Glancing down Ethan swallowed as Spud squeezed his hand and smile reassuringly at him, knowing instinctively he could claim it was all a joke to calm his Aunt and the other man would still forgive him. It was that knowledge that firmed his spine and he turned back to his Aunt, “those were always your expectations Aunt D, I just never had the courage to say tell you it wasn’t what _I_ wanted.”

“And Spud is what you want?” This time Dixie did nothing to hide her disgust, shaking her head she waved her hand when Ethan opened his mouth, “we’ll see what your parents have to say to this Ethan, in the meantime I think it might be best if you left.”

Lips pressing together Ethan shrugged off the hurt, he’d always known how she would react, “I’m sorry you feel that way Aunt D, but this is the Carter family Christmas party and I’m staying.” Ignoring his Aunt’s outraged gasp he turned his back on her and held his hand out to Spud, “could I have this dance tiger?” He smiled slowly as the smaller man sucked in a sharp breath, blue eyes bright with warmth.

“I’d love nothing more,” taking Ethan’s hand and allowing the other man to pull him out onto the dance floor Spud found it surprisingly easy to ignore all the low murmuring around them. Here in Ethan’s arms, dark eyes looking at him with such tenderness nothing else nothing seemed to matter. Not Dixie’s disappointment or the fact they were in the middle of blowing up of Ethan’s reputation as a ladies man.


	23. Mistletoe

The ball room had been decorated to look like a winter wonderland, thousands of icicle lights twinkled from the ceiling and soft Christmas music played in the background. Spinning Spud out onto the dance floor Ethan wished he could freeze this moment in time, it didn’t matter that friends and family alike were all staring at them. All that mattered was Spud looking up at him with such happiness it made his heart ache. Smiling he leaned down to nuzzle into soft blond hair, murmuring, “are you having a good time?”

Humming as one of Ethan’s hands stroked down his back Spud grinned at the other man’s look of contentment, “I always have a good time with you Ethan.” It was surprisingly easy to ignore all the eyes on them, here in Ethan’s arms it felt like nothing could touch him.

Laughing Ethan tucked his hand inside Spud’s back pocket, smirking at the other man’s gasp he teased, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for future dates.”

“Maybe we should see how this one turns out first Sir, you wouldn’t want to get ahead of yourself,” dragging his fingers through the dark curls at the base of Ethan’s neck Spud licked his lips as the other man shuddered, the hand on his back urging him closer with thrilling possessiveness. 

“Tease,” groaning, eyes fixed on Spud’s mouth Ethan huffed when the smaller man snickered, clearly pleased with the affect he’d had. Looking around his lips twitched into a smirk that had Spud’s eyebrows rising. Curling his hand around the other man’s elbow and tugging him off the dance floor they were exiting out to the quiet cold of the balcony before Spud could protest.

“Why are we outside?” Scowling when Ethan’s smirk only deepened Spud crossed his arms and pouted, “it’s cold Sir.”

Laughing softly Ethan pulled the smaller man into his arms, briskly rubbing his hands up and down Spud’s arms, “I’ll keep you warm tiger.” Grinning as Spud’s groaned at the cheesy line he carefully backed the other man up another foot, “and as to why we had to come outside, just look up.”

Frowning Spud looked up, eyes widening at spotting mistletoe his heart jumped at Ethan’s slow smile. Swallowing dryly he shuddered when Ethan cupped his face, fingers so warm and gentle against his skin that his eyes fluttered shut, voice breathless with longing, “sir, please.”

Resting his forehead against the other man’s Ethan breathed in Spud’s shuddery sigh, “I love you Spud.” Taking advantage as Spud’s lips parted in surprise he dipped in and finally kissed the man he’d been in love with since they’d first met. Groaning at the first taste he tangled his fingers in Spud’s hair and tugged the smaller man’s head into a better position, tongues meeting in an explosion of heat he yielded control to Spud. Whining at the sharp nip to his lip he was lost to the roaring flood of lust as cold hands forced their way under his shirt and flattened against his skin. 

Panting Spud drew back long enough to meet dark eyes blown so wide he couldn’t tell where the pupil started, “I love you too Ethan.” Laughing as Ethan lifted him off his feet and spun him around he sighed into the next kiss, no longer feeling the sting of cold.


	24. Pajamas

“Did you have any trouble getting away,” waving Ethan into his apartment Spud squeaked as the bigger man abruptly swept him into his arms and kissed him. Humming, he relaxed into the kiss and kicked his door closer, smiling as Ethan laughed softly against his mouth.

“Nothing was going to keep me away,” murmuring Ethan dipped in for another kiss, the tightness in his muscles easing at being in Spud’s arms once more.

“But someone tried didn’t they?” Spud didn’t need to see Ethan’s wince to know he was right, forcing a smile as the other man pulled back he tugged him over to the sofa. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Shrugging Ethan captured Spud’s hand and held on, “not much to tell tiger, Aunt D tried telling me how wrong it was to date you, how much I was ruining the families reputation and I ended up telling her to mind her own business for once.” Spud’s mouth dropped open and he smiled ruefully, “yeah, I’ll be hearing about that later.”

“I’m sorry she …” stopping when Ethan raised his hand and nipped playfully Spud swallowed back the rest of his apology. Sighing he smiled instead, turning his hand over to tangle their fingers together, “I do love you Sir.”

“And I love you,” brushing his knuckles against Spud’s jaw Ethan smiled slowly, “and that is all that matters.” His breath caught when Spud turned his head and kissed his palm, heart full of joy at how much in love with the other man he was.

“Well, I do have one last Christmas tradition I wanted to share with you,” pulling a package out from under the couch Spud held it out, smirking as Ethan took it with childish excitement. “It’s always been one of my favourites.”

Ripping the paper off Ethan tore into the box, hand pausing as it landed on soft silk he looked over at Spud’s anxious expression, “pajamas? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Lifting out the candy cane stripped silk pajamas he couldn’t hold back a laugh when Spud pulled out a matching set. “Are you trying to tell me something tiger?” Leering he smirked when Spud flushed and smacked his arm.

“I’ve received pajamas on Christmas Eve ever since I was a child, it was the one gift we were allowed to open,” shifting closer Spud curled his fingers in Ethan’s shirt and tugged the bigger man into a kiss. Breathless he pulled back a fraction, smiling when Ethan whined in protest, “and I was absolutely trying to tell you something.” 

“I guess we should try them on then, “ standing and sweeping the smaller man up into his arms Ethan grinned at Spud’s startled laugh, looking down at the warm glow of love in Spud’s eyes tenderness swirled through the heat pooling in his stomach, “Merry Christmas tiger.”


	25. Christmas Morning

Stretching Ethan hummed happily, rolling over to find the bed empty he hugged Spud’s pillow, breathing in the other man’s scent before reluctantly crawling out of bed. Pulling on his new pajama pants he ventured out in search of Spud, pausing by their Christmas tree he gently touched a bright red ornament. Strong arms slid around his waist and sighing in contentment he leaned back in Spud’s embrace, shivering as warm kisses were scattered across his skin, “hmm, good morning tiger.”

“Merry Christmas, Sir,” stepping back as Ethan broke his grip Spud smiled through the other man’s kiss, squirming as warm fingers dipped under his waistband his voice was breathless as he teased, “careful Ethan, or we’ll end up spending the whole day in bed.”

“I can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas,” smirking as Spud rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen he gratefully accepted a mug of coffee.

“I somehow think your family might like you to at least put in an appearance,” holding his breath as Ethan immediately frowned Spud sighed, “your niece and nephew at least would be disappointed, and I know you don’t want that.”

Groaning Ethan gave into Spud’s pleading look, “fine tiger, I’ll visit, at least Aunt D won’t want to argue in front of the kids.” Finishing his coffee he slid off his chair and stretched, eyes bright when he caught Spud staring he flexed just a little extra.

Huffing Spud gave into temptation, stepping close he smoothed his hands down Ethan’s chest, fingers tracing over muscles he was still awed he was allowed to touch. Looking up through his eyelashes he smirked as Ethan groaned, restless hands dropping to his waist, “perhaps it would be okay if you waited a few hours.”

“Did you have something else in mind?” Grinning when Spud narrowed his eyes Ethan laughed at the light pinch to his side, holding his hands up in surrender, “you know since the contract for your services ended last night I think it’s time I was at your beck and call.”

Shivering at the hint of a growl in Ethan’s voice Spud slid his arms around the other man’s neck, letting every ounce of his adoration show, “hmm, having a Carter at my beck and call, I do like the sound of that Sir.”

Sighing as Spud rose on tiptoes to kiss him Ethan tugged the smaller man even closer, “I’ll gladly be at your beck and call for this Christmas and every Christmas after this.” Spud’s eyes were so warm that he easily hoisted the smaller man up, voice a low growl, “now, order me to take you to bed.” 

Laughing even as his heart pounded in his ears Spud wrapped his legs around Ethan’s waist, breathing in the bigger man’s groan, “take me to bed Sir.” Tangling his fingers in the other man’s dark hair he feathered kisses along the smooth curve of his jaw, nipping lightly just to feel Ethan stumble. Smirking at the pinch to his thigh he silently gave thanks to Dixie and her idea of holding an auction, she certainly hadn’t intended to give him the best Christmas of his life … quite the opposite in fact but he would be forever grateful for her vindictiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to this but I hope to get through them. Fingers crossed.


End file.
